runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Beginning of The End - Chapter II - Adventure Begins
So the adventurers started walking through the city of Avarrocka, looking for a woman known as Lady Rameshai. Noel and Jeff wandered through the streets, until Noel blew up. "Where could this woman be?!?!" as she reached into her pack and pulled out the note Rameshai had given her the previous week. It said: "Dear Mighty Traveller Noel, I have a mission for you and your companion 'Jeff'. You may or may not have heard of me; I am a very experienced woman, and as you can see, a very wise one, too. In fact, you SHOULD know of me. I am Lady Ramishai, wife of Lord Daquarius Rennard. I find you a very suitable adventurer for the mission I'm asking you to help me with - and do not let me down. Find me in Avarrocka, your hometown. I'll be where skilled chefs go; behind the guild. '' ''Remember, do not let me down! -Lady Rameshai" "Noel, ever thought of heading to the Cook's Guild?" Jeff questioned. Noel, embarrassed, replied with "Yes, I knew that. That's obviously.. where we are to go." So the pair walked west to the Guild, and saw a queenly looking woman, giving several glares to them. "Lady Rameshai?" asked Noel boldly. "Ah, there you are. I should have put in the note to be on time, too! I've been waiting long." said the Lady herself. Is she kidding, or is she being serious about the on-time thing? thought Jeff. "So, you're here. Let us speak about your mission." She spoke in a respectful, yet strict manner. "My husband - Lord Daquarius - has seen recent activity of a cult, known as the Zarosian Destroyers. They go door to door from Avarrocka to Farradorn, taking away children and adults, to join their cult." Now the Lady was pacing. "...They train them to become powerful mages, or meleers, and kill others with other opinions; if they managed escaping from joining their own cult." She took a slight pause for air and sighed a little. "Basically, you and Jeff are the only suitable people for the job." "What job, though?" Togepi purred as Lady Rameshai continued. "Excuse yourself; I wasn't finished." she scolded Noel. "Anyway, we need you to kill the leader of the cult, Vladimir Ortamius. He is a very powerful mage, with a large army. If you fail this, your death will prove your worth and the effort will be acknowledged, but we hope you come out of this fight alive-" "What if we kill him? What do we win?" Noel's curiosity earned herself another Lady Rameshai-scolding. "NOEL, STOP INTERRUPTING ME OR I WILL END YOUR LIFE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW." That shut Noel up for a while, and Lady Rameshai continued. "Your reward will be paid in kind. Do not worry about that now. Do you think you can handle this?" Before Noel could score herself another scolding, Jeff answered for her. "Yes Lady. We will train to the fullest and then we will end his rein forever." "Thank you, this is greatly appreciated. Food, and possibly if needed, armour, will be provided. Any questions?" "No ma'am. C'mon Noel, let's begin the training." But sadly for the three of them, they did not realize one small yet tremendous thing. There was someone listening to their conversation; someone spying on their every move. And that's just the start. Category:Stories